


Intentions

by holymountain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a little protective, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/pseuds/holymountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gives Lexa the <em>talk</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

"What are your intentions with Clarke?"

Lexa looked up from her map, where she had been studying the latest schematics of Mount Weather. A tall, messy-haired sky person stood in front of her, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. _Bellamy_. She hadn't spent much time around him, but Clarke spoke of him in high regard, and the grounder had learned to trust Clarke's judgement more than she had initially been inclined to.

She fixed the boy with a stare. "You question my commitment to our alliance? I have honored our agreement fully, and protected Clarke even when my people would have her killed. You waste your breath with foolish sentiment." She went back to her map, a little annoyed. Had she not proven her desire to keep her counterpart safe? Her men had been guarding the blonde all hours of the day.

To her surprise, Bellamy didn't back off. "I'm not talking about the alliance, or anything political. I'm talking about Clarke."

"Explain."

"I've seen the way you look at her." Lexa gripped the table hard, steeling herself against any visible reaction. Bellamy's next words were a little quieter, and had an almost reluctant quality to them. "And I've seen the way she looks at you."

Lexa's head shot up, but she ignored the churning feeling in her stomach. Commanders care only for their people, not for girls with golden hair and beautiful eyes and a smile that, if she had to bet, could probably cure a reaper from its madness. "If you are insinuating that I have lost focus, or that I have somehow forgotten about my duty, I can assure you that you are mistaken." 

Bellamy raised his hands placatingly. "I know, I know, love is weakness. Clarke was particularly... _eloquent_ about your views on the matter." He paused, seeming to consider his next words carefully. "But. If you did go down that road." She glared at him. "Hypothetically," he qualified hastily. "I need to know that you wouldn't hurt her."

Hurt Clarke? She wouldn't dream of it. "I have no wish to cause Clarke harm." She saw him start to open his mouth and rolled her eyes. She wasn't an idiot. "Physically or emotionally." He stepped back sheepishly, but he wasn't done.

"Having no wish to hurt Clarke is great and all, but what happens when Indra and the rest of your clan decide that you don't want an alliance any more? Do you just end things with her too?"

For the first time, Lexa avoided his gaze. "There is nothing going on between Clarke and I to end."

"But there could be." The commander didn't answer, her ears slightly pink. "Don't act like there's nothing between you when we both know there is."

"Even if I did want...something...with Clarke, my people come first."

"That's not good enough."

Embarrassment gone, Lexa cocked her head to the side. "Did Clarke send you here?" she asked.

Bellamy seemed a little taken aback. "No," he admitted. "But--"

"But nothing," she cut him off. "If she did not send you, then you have no place here. My personal affairs are not your concern." She ignored his protests with a pointed look at the blade resting on her hip. "Clarke is a good leader, and a wise companion. I am...happy to have met her." She stared Bellamy right in the eyes. "But I am not weak."

Convinced, or at least mollified, he walked to the entrance of her tent. Before he exited, however, he turned back. "That's fine for now," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But you know how Clarke gets when she wants something. And sooner or later, she'll admit to herself that she wants this." He smirked. "We'll see how weak you are then."

**Author's Note:**

> I am super into Clarke/Lexa, this was just a plot idea that I thought would be a little amusing. I also like Clarke with Bellamy, so in a universe where they weren't together, I wanted them to be super close platonic besties. Hope that got through and that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
